Book 2 Chapter 1
Session Summary The party, after their much needed rest, decides to head farther north, deeper into the forest that surrounds the decimated fort in search of the elf Jayena mentioned. After Korvin climbs a tree and spots what looks to be a camp fire to the north east, the group heads in that direction. Once there, they are met with an unpleasant surprise; the elf lies dead and his camp has been set on fire and it was spreading. They look around for anything that can help them and find nothing, so they hurry off away from the scene. Now that they feel safe for a bit, the group discusses what they should do now and come to the decision that they should head towards the river that is just due north of their map and follow it until they come upon a village. Luckily for the group, they are able to find a small village not too far up the river. As soon as they show up, they overhear two men talking about a wizard. Hearing this reminds them of the quest Feyaro had given them, so they talked to the men and learn that the wizard had been kidnapping their children. The group offers to help them with the situation in exchange for any information on the Padashan Empire and some fish. One of them men offers to lead them towards the wizards tower and after a couple of hours they are right outside of it. After the man left, Dorian tries to give Jayena a long bow, but soon realizes it was much too tall. Korvin, seeing this, offers up an extra dagger he has. The party makes their way to the front door carefully and is met by a puzzle they have to solve to enter. The puzzle will drain your blood if you are correct or incorrect, so they have to be careful. They are careful and after a while they are able to solve the puzzle and get in. Once in, they see an orb floating in the middle of the room and hear a bellowing voice calling for a password and the party, not knowing it, does not respond. This causes a trap to be set off and the whole party, excluding Dorian and Ammanas, are left paralyzed. After Ammanas destroys the trap, the whole party is returned to normal, except Korvin, who had been turned to stone. Dorian remembers that there is a ritual that could help Korvin, and being in a wizards tower, the party decides to look for it to help. After finding nothing down stairs, they head up stairs and once there they see three giant stone golems that are motionless. The party, knowing they are in a wizards lair, decide to attack the stone creatures. As the party expected, once they are hit, the creatures went on the attack. After a hard fought battle, the party emerges victorious and continues their search. To their luck, they find some rituals, one of which is delay affliction. They all head back down stairs to free Korvin from his petrified state. Iginaac and The Wall attempt to help Dorian out with the ritual and when he is ready he casts it, delaying the petrified affliction on Korvin... for the time being.. Category:Book Two